Let's Put it Back Where it Belongs
by Angry Warrior
Summary: This story happens right after Equinox and assumes the rest of the series didn't happen.
1. Chapter 1

This one I started way back in 2002.

I had a baby that year and fanfiction went to the backburner.

My son is now 15, and no longer needs my undivided attention and I was going through my archives and found this one and decided to continue it.

Tell me what you think,

AW

Let's Put It Back Where it Belongs

by: AW

Part I

Rated: MA

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Date: October 2002

Length: 525 words

Author's Note: This happens after Equinox, but assumes that the rest of the series didn't happen as it did.

*Let's put it back where it belongs.*

The words wrung out in Kathryn's head. It seemed everything would be okay. It seemed Chakotay had forgiven her for all the wrongdoings of the past days. It seemed...

But something wasn't quite right. Something didn't fit. She wasn't sure if it was the way he held himself when duty called, or the way he said her name when they were alone discussing staff matters, but something wasn't right.

As the days since 'The Equinox Incident' went by and things appeared to be returning to normal, it appeared that though the Captain and Commander's relationship was stronger than ever Kathryn and Chakotay didn't quite click anymore the way they used to.

Then one day, months after 'The Equinox Incident', Kathryn decided it was time to confront him.

She decided it was time to make it all better so to speak. And so at dinner that day in the mess hall she confronted the problem. She would never forget as long as she lived that moment, or his reaction.

She thought everything was going to be okay.

She thought things would go back to the way they once had been.

She thought she could put things back where they belonged.

She thought wrong. Emotions were not like a plaque on the wall...

"Chakotay we have to talk about this, about us."

Chakotay looked at her with an emotion in his eyes that Kathryn had never really experienced from this gentle man before today.

It was something somewhere between loathing and hatred and it tore her to pieces to see it in his eyes.

She knew on that day that things would never be the same again.

"Kathryn it's not easy. You screwed up big time. The crew might be able to overlook that...but I can't."

He paused and looked hard into her. "On some level, even I don't understand, I love you and want to forgive you for what you've done. But you crossed the line."

Chakotay took a deep breath. "Dealing with my own demons is bad enough, I'm not sure I'm strong enough to wrestle yours as well."

Chakotay got up and pushed his chair in. Kathryn stared open-mouthed. "Aren't you going to finish your meal?"

He shook his head. "No I think that I'm going to eat in my quarters tonight. Goodnight Captain. I hope you sleep well."

Kathryn watched him walk out of the mess hall. For some reason she knew this would be a pivotal moment in their relationship. She just wasn't sure how, or where, or when the fence would be mended.

She wasn't even sure if it ever would be.

She just knew somehow...it needed to be.

END PART I

TBC in Part II


	2. Chapter 2

Let's Put It Back Where it Belong

by: AW

Part II

Rated: MA

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Date: October 2002

Length: 1062 words

Author's Note: This happens after Equinox, but assumes that the rest of the series didn't happen as it did.

Three days had passed since that fateful day in the mess hall. Chakotay performed his duties admirably, but never was a word said outside of the brief context of work. Never did he approach her for a dinner that was not ship related.

Never did he bring up that day or his feelings about it.

Every now and again she caught him out of the corner of her eye staring and she often wondered what was going through his mind. What secrets were hidden behind those dark orbs of his?

But never did she bring it up.

Never once did she mention it either.

Never once did brown meet blue.

Not once. Not after that fateful day.

Then one day, what must have been three months after their differing of opinions, Kathryn woke up knowing today would be a day unlike any other.

It wasn't anything her scientists mind could put its finger on, she just knew.

She walked onto the bridge and everything was in place. Everyone exactly where they should be. She retreated to her ready room and saw a message. Tom and B'Elanna wanted to meet with her privately. Earlier that year she had married her helmsman and chief engineer and it appeared they could not be happier.

So she approved the meeting and just waited. Three hours later, the shift was over and she met with Tom and B'Elanna.

The door chime rang. "Come."

Kathryn knew who it was. "Captain," Tom stated. "We need to talk to you about something."

Janeway nodded and waited for the so-called bomb to drop.

"We went to see the doctor this morning. B'Elanna's pregnant. We didn't tell you we were trying...I mean the odds against Klingon/Human conception are so low."

Kathryn let a smile grace her features. "Congratulations you two. I was wondering when it would start. We've been here over five years and I figured sooner or later."

Kathryn nodded. "Well all the best to you. Have you told everyone else?"

B'Elanna smiled. "No we kind of wanted to wait a little bit, let it sink in for ourselves first."

"Understood. Well if you need any time off, just tell me."

B'Elanna stared at her. "Time off? For what?"

"To adjust. This is a big change."

B'Elanna was incredulous. "I'll work during the day, sleep at night, and have the baby when its time."

"Well if you need anything."

Tom piped up. "Thank you Captain; there's just one more thing. If you could inform the Commander, and keep it quiet for a couple of weeks."

"Of course Tom, not a problem. Well I guess we'll see you at duty call tomorrow."

B'Elanna put in. "Again, thank you Captain. We'd better get going; we have a lot to do tonight."

Janeway nodded, and the couple left.

*Time to face Chakotay I guess.*

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here, what can I do for you Captain?"

Janeway hesitated. "I need to see you regarding a personnel matter."

"We can meet in ten minutes time Captain. I have about an hour then I need to get to another appointment."

Janeway hesitated, the weight of the world seeming to be on her mind. "Chakotay...are we okay?"

"I thought this was about a personnel matter Captain?"

"It is, I'm just...I'll see you in ten minutes Commander."

"Alright Captain. Chakotay out."

Kathryn sat there shocked and saddened by what was happening. "Computer, locate Commander Chakotay."

"Commander Chakotay is in the mess hall," the computer's monotone voice blurted out.

*Ten minutes, I have ten minutes.*

She walked out of the ready room and proceeded to the mess hall where her life and her relationship with the ship's commander could quite possibly be changed forever.

Chakotay watched as Kathryn walked into the mess hall. He tactfully got up from his seat across from Seven. *What could be so important that she has to see me immediately off duty?*

He watched her approach him. "Captain is this urgent? I need to take care of a few things before tomorrow."

"Commander, a member of the crew has asked me to speak with you about a matter of a personal nature. Could we go somewhere less public to discuss this matter?"

He made eye contact with Seven and nodded in Kathryn's direction. "Very well. Where did you have in mind?"

Kathryn put her arm out pointing in the direction on the exit to the mess hall. "After you, we'll find somewhere."

Kathryn followed Chakotay out of the mess hall and to a destination unknown. She followed him all the way to his office. *Keeping this professional are we?*

She sat down across from him and knew exactly what he was doing. This was his domain. His turf. This was where he was comfortable. "What did you need to see me about Captain?"

Kathryn looked hard at him. "Tom and B'Elanna came to see me this afternoon. It seems they needed to inform me of a possible conflict they might have." She raised her hand stopping him, seeing his questioning gaze. "It appears they're bringing us a new crewmember."

"She's pregnant?"

Janeway nodded. "They asked me to talk to you, but to keep this a private matter for a few weeks."

Chakotay smiled. "That's great. Are they happy?"

"Very. They just needed some time to adjust before breaking the news to the rest of the crew."

Chakotay nodded his head, a smile on his face. "Understood Captain." He looked hard at the Captain. "Was there anything else?"

"No that will be all Commander. Thank you for meeting me on such short notice."

"Not a problem Captain. Anytime."

She walked out of his office and it felt like she was walking out of his life forever. He would always be her commander, but friend...confidant...apparently not."

It appeared their friendship ended here.

Five years of friendship and it ended here. Over a mistake, a misjudgement.

Nothing at all.

END PART II

TBC in Part III


	3. Chapter 3

Let's Put It Back Where it Belong

by: AW

Part III

Rated: MA

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Date: October 2002

Length: 992 words

Author's Note: This happens after Equinox, but assumes that the rest of the series didn't happen as it did.

A month passed without incident. Chakotay kept his distance from Kathryn with regards to everything that was not work-related. Kathryn waited for B'Elanna to announce the news that she was expecting to the rest of the crew.

That day never came.

Kathryn blamed herself.

Chakotay blamed Kathryn.

It tore Tom and B'Elanna apart.

It all happened in the blink of an eye.

The away mission had been nothing short of routine. She had sent B'Elanna because she was the most qualified. As an afterthought, considering her condition, it should have been Seven of Nine on that away mission.

Who could have known?

Who could have predicted?

No one, that was the answer, but Kathryn blamed herself despite the unpredictability of the situation.

Kathryn had witnessed it first-hand. A diplomatic mission, not so different from any other. An ore unlike anything they had witnessed in the Alpha Quadrant, or since becoming inhabitants of the Delta Quadrant.

The possibility of getting home just a little quicker.

And so they had gone to the surface, diplomatic thoughts on Kathryn's mind. Engineering conundrums on B'Elanna's.

The Tamsgeking had seemed to be a polite people. Had seemed to be all right, and Kathryn was sure they would have been had it not been for the political uprising.

It was just a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Kathryn had to keep telling herself that. There was no getting around it.

What had happened? She asked herself that question again and again. Although within the confines of the almighty 'Prime Directive' they were well within their rights to trade ore for ore, there was a group of militant protesters who insisted off-world contact was wrong.

And B'Elanna had caught the brunt of the explosion.

Meant as a warning not to do it again to the political leaders, it had cost B'Elanna the life of her child.

And it had a cost Kathryn her soul.

As she watched the life bleed out of B'Elanna, knowing there was nothing she could do, Kathryn felt her soul seep from her body.

Kathryn had sold her soul to the devil and all to get them home just a little quicker.

And though she told herself every morning of every day after that fateful decision that there was nothing she could have done differently.

No way she could have known.

Nothing she could have done.

She blamed herself.

For as Captain she was responsible for every life on her ship even the unborn.

She took some comfort in knowing they had procured the ore, and that they would be home within the year, but not enough had been done.

Upon returning to the ship the doctor managed to save B'Elanna's life, but that of the child had been unsalvageable.

In fact, in order to save B'Elanna's life, the doctor had been forced to perform a hysterectomy.

There would be no children in B'Elanna's future.

And that had torn the couple apart.

Then three days after the accident, the blow-up she had been expecting for months happened.

It was eleven pm, she was getting ready for bed, it had been a Tuesday and the ring of her door chime had awakened her senses.

She opened the door to a ratty, looking Chakotay. He had had two days off, claiming his right to personal leave. She had granted it without a second thought.

His usually well-shaven face had two days growth, and his clothes were wrinkled and unkempt.

Four words came out of his mouth at that point. "You had no right."

Kathryn had looked somewhat bewildered for although she knew to what he was referring, she refused to believe what she knew was true.

"I had no choice."

"That's bullshit Kathryn, you always have a choice and sending a pregnant woman on that away mission into possibly hostile land was a bad call."

Janeway glared at him. "And it was my call to make."

Chakotay threw up his hands in mock self-defeat. "Well then I guess it was your bad call to make. Your mistake, and I guess it doesn't matter at the end of the day who suffers because of it."

Janeway was angry. "How can you say that? I care about the well-being of every-"

"Do you realize, with that one decision, be it right or wrong that you killed that child, the relationship, and probably sent both of them back about three years to the people they were; angry misfits with nothing to live for."

Janeway realized in so many ways he was right. But at the same time she could not be held responsible for all the mistakes everyone on this ship made. But at the same time, she was the Captain and completely responsible for everything that went on.

"I don't know what to say Chakotay. No matter what decision I make it's my fault and I am in some way responsible. Had I not sent them down, I would have given up the possibility of getting home within the year. How can I justify that to myself or to the crew?"

Chakotay paused momentarily understanding her point.

"Who would you blame if it had been your child who had died?"

Janeway opened her mouth unable to form the words she needed to. Unsure of how to even answer the question.

"That's what I thought Captain. I hope it helps you sleep at night."

And with that he was gone.

And the Captain was alone, as forever.

END PART III

TBC in Part IV


	4. Chapter 4

Let's Put It Back Where it Belong

by: AW

Part IV

Rated: MA

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Date: October 2002

Length: 521 words

Author's Note: This happens after Equinox, but assumes that the rest of the series didn't happen as it did.

That night was full of dreams unlike any other. They were nightmares beyond belief. Kathryn woke up what must have been six or seven times in a five-hour period. Despite not needing to be on the bridge until 0800 hours she awoke at 0430 to simply be awake and away from the horrors of the night.

Nightmares filled with Chakotay. Unborn children, stillborn babies, all pointing fingers and blaming her. She was the Captain; it was her fault.

She needed reassurance that it was not her fault all these things happened, that she was blaming herself unnecessarily, but she knew none was forthcoming.

She knew the only person who could give her that reassurance and that care was her second in command. And at this point she knew he was her most avid supporter in the 'everything is Kathryn's fault' campaign.

The more Kathryn thought about it, the more she was sure that everything was indeed her fault.

It was her fault they were stuck in the Delta Quadrant.

It was her fault numerous crewmembers had perished on this journey.

It was her fault she was alone.

She had pushed, and pushed Chakotay away until he had no reason to trust or love her, the way she figured he should, and the way she knew he would if given the chance.

It was only a matter of time before he did move on, before he found someone else to fill the void and loneliness in his heart.

She just wished today, as she wished every day for the past five years that the person filling that void was her.

Kathryn realized though that the only reason that void remained unfilled was her stubbornness and her own stupidity.

Her foolish pride.

Her prayers that they would get back to the Alpha Quadrant in her time.

And finally her hopes that he would still be waiting for her when that day came.

The only problem was, no one would be waiting for her. Mark had moved on, and now Chakotay.

The life Kathryn Janeway had always secretly hoped for had vanished and turned to a pipe dream before her very own eyes.

In one fell swoop Kathryn had managed to destroy her life, the possibilities for Chakotay's life and the assurances of Tom and B'Elanna's future.

But she was the Captain.

Would always be the Captain.

And for her that would have to be enough.

She had made her choices and now she was living with them.

Problem with those choices was so much harder than making them, and Kathryn, for the first time in her life just wasn't sure she was strong enough.

END PART IV

TBC in Part V


	5. Chapter 5

Let's Put It Back Where it Belong

by: AW

Part V

Rated: MA

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Date: October 2002

Length: 519 words

Author's Note: This happens after Equinox, but assumes that the rest of the series didn't happen as it did.

Three months later.

It had been three months since that fateful day, filled with dreams and tears.

Nightmares and taunting.

Love and hate.

Three months of hell. Kathryn had figured eventually Chakotay would come around and Tom and B'Elanna would come to their senses, but none of the above had happened.

Chakotay had been seen by Kathryn on more than one occasion ushering B'Elanna in and out of his quarters and Janeway feared the worst.

She had lost him for good to a woman fifteen years her junior.

Two weeks later the visits stopped between B'Elanna and Chakotay, and Kathryn prayed B'Elanna's heart had not been broken yet again.

Not by the same man that had stolen Kathryn's soul.

Not at all.

Not too long after B'Elanna stopped her late night visits Janeway watched as three other female crewmembers began their escapades and visits to Chakotay's quarters.

It began with Seven of Nine. And while Kathryn could see why he'd be attracted to her, she was too young, in Kathryn's opinion to go gallivanting around with her first officer. And she had the mentality of a child when it came to sex and the like.

It didn't last long and before Kathryn knew it Nicoletti was stopping by his quarters on a nightly basis.

Again a younger woman. But when Kathryn thought about it, if age were a criteria, then she was the only one on the ship that matched him or even came close.

Kathryn thought about this and decided that even though she was the closest in age after everything that had taken place between the two of them it could never happen.

No matter how much she wanted it to.

So she let his escapades continue.

And continue they did.

Nearly a week later, almost a month after it started she saw yet another woman enter Chakotay's life.

Ensign Jor.

Kathryn just let it go.

Then one day as quickly as it began, it all ended.

Ensign Jor announced her impending motherhood two months later and Kathryn was devastated.

Nine months, they would be home by the time Ensign Jor gave birth. Kathryn thanked her lucky stars she would not have to watch the happy couple raise that baby.

She just couldn't handle it.

On a happier note though, Tom and B'Elanna seemed to have made their peace.

At least there was one happy ending she could live with.

At least there was one happy couple she could deal with on a positive note.

For once she just wished she were part of the happy ending.

As good as the release was with sex with a hologram, she knew she was just kidding herself into believing it was real.

She knew that would never make her happy.

She finally just accepted the fairy tale ending would never be hers.

END PART V

TBC in Part VI


	6. Chapter 6

Let's Put It Back Where it Belong

by: AW

Part VI

Rated: MA

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Date: November 2002

Length: 387 words

Author's Note: This happens after Equinox, but assumes that the rest of the series didn't happen as it did.

Two months later, Kathryn checked her co-ordinates. They were just outside of the Beta Quadrant.

Soon they would be home. Kathryn looked and gave it, according to Seven of Nine's and Tuvok's estimates, three more months.

Five weeks until they hit the outermost Federation Colony.

Life was good.

In most respects.

Kathryn's social life, or lack there of, still left her depressed during most of her off-duty hours.

Everyone looked happy...except for her.

Everyone seemed to have moved on with their lives...except for her.

Life went on, for everyone, except for her.

Chakotay for his part was ecstatic they were almost home. He had a baby on the way, a girlfriend half his age, and Kathryn saw that he didn't have anything standing in the way of his happiness...or so she thought.

Then one day it all came to a head. After months of ignoring her, Chakotay finally confronted Kathryn through a message sent to her computer terminal.

Kathryn,

This is crazy. It's been months and we really need to talk before we hit the Alpha Quadrant.

I've laid my demons to rest and I miss you.

Meet me in Holodeck Two at 1800 hours.

Dress casually,

Chakotay.

Kathryn stared blankly at the note. It had been months; he had moved on, what could he want to talk about?

On top of everything, she loved him. And to add insult to injury she would have to look at all the happy couples and pretend that everything was okay.

Kathryn couldn't do it.

Everything wouldn't be okay.

But she was the Captain and had to make her appearance.

Her hand went to the communications terminal and numbly she entered her response.

I'll be there, 1800 hours.

Kathryn.

She pressed the send button and proceeded to the bridge.

Four hours and she would see what this was all about.

Four hours of waiting and wondering.

END PART VI

TBC in Part VII


	7. Chapter 7

Let's Put It Back Where it Belong

by: AW

Part VII

Rated: MA

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Date: November 2002

Length: 533 words

Author's Note: This happens after Equinox, but assumes that the rest of the series didn't happen as it did.

It was 1730 hours. Half an hour until the day of reckoning began.

This was no doubt one of those invites everyone got and she was required to be there on account that she was 'the Captain'.

She put on a casual dress. She was tired of the slacks she was forced to wear on duty anyway. Green, emerald green, that was her colour, and she made her way to the door. As a last minute thought she turned around. The dress was sleeveless, and Chakotay had not specified the weather. She put on a cream coloured over sweater, button up to accommodate anything hopefully, and headed for the Holodeck.

She reached the doors to Holodeck 2 with a minimum of contact with the many crewmembers that normally patrolled the halls of Voyager. She got to the door and took a deep breath, realizing this was quite possibly the end of her friendship with her first officer. The end of so many things. She was alone once again.

Kathryn took a deep breath and entered the Holodeck. What she saw before her surprised her and she wasn't sure how to read the many mixed up messages.

The Sandrine's program was running but the Holodeck was empty, there was not a soul in sight. Not even Sandrine, the barkeep who had kept Tom Paris company during his days at the academy was present.

Kathryn took a look around, hoping to see anyone else...besides Chakotay.

She couldn't deal with this. He had moved on, she didn't need him meeting with her privately so they could discuss how happy he was.

She just didn't need it.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kathryn saw Chakotay approaching her.

"Kathryn good to see you."

Kathryn unsure of what to say to this man who had stolen her heart and trampled on it leaving her life loveless, stated a point that had been bothering her for many a day.

"So...how are things with you and Ensign Jor?"

Chakotay's eyes took on a look of perplexed silence. He opened his mouth to say the words that would quite possibly alter Kathryn's future and her perception of him and herself forever.

His mouth closed. Their eyes locked in silent reverence, and the room, the silence, the nakedness of their feelings encompassing them.

All words silent except the faint background twentieth century music wafting through the air.

But did you know

That when it snows

My eyes become large and

The light that you shine can be seen.

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey

The more I get of you

The stranger it feels

And now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the grey

END PART VII

TBC in Part VIII


	8. Chapter 8

Let's Put It Back Where it Belong

by: AW

Part VIII

Rated: MA

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Date: August 2004

Length: 782 words

Author's Note: This happens after Equinox, but assumes that the rest of the series didn't happen as it did.

Chakotay stared blankly at Kathryn. "Me and Ensign Jor?"

Kathryn felt tears coming to her eyes. The final blow to her ego and her life about to come. She silently wept for the child she would never have, the love that would never be and the happiness that would never be accomplished.

Chakotay got a look of stunned disbelief. He understood, she thought that was his baby she was carrying. That he had a baby on the way and had moved on with his life.

A life that was untrue. "Kathryn…that's not my baby."

Kathryn paled. What is going on? What does he mean it's not his baby? What about all the girls, the night visits…Why isn't he mad at me anymore? Kathryn looked to Chakotay.

"But what about all the girls? I saw them…"

Chakotay almost laughed. "I have to tell you about something. You're obviously aware that Ensign Jor is pregnant. Right?"

Kathryn took in a deep breath. "Yes, but if it's not your…"

He looked at Kathryn. "You know I love you right? You know that the reason I was so mad at you is that I love you so much it hurt me when you relieved me of duty. When you didn't trust me enough to listen to me and take my advice right?"

When Kathryn didn't answer he just continued. "That baby is B'Elanna and Tom's. The Doctor removed her uterus but left her tubes intact," he paused. "We were looking for a suitable place for the baby, and someone who would carry another woman's child voluntarily."

Kathryn felt relieved, she hadn't lost him yet. "Oh god Chakotay I'm so sorry." She looked at him intensely. "I just thought that…I mean I just wanted you to…God Chakotay I love you too."

Chakotay smiled. "I can tell you what happened if you'd like, if you want to know the reason I was chosen for this lovely job."

Kathryn laughed, "Chakotay I trust you. I just wanted so badly to make sure that you would still be there for me. Still want me, still want to love me and marry me and…" She stopped.

Chakotay wanted to know what else she was trying to say, he had to make her feel comfortable enough to do that. "And what Kathryn?"

She blushed, "Never mind Chakotay, it's really not important."

Chakotay shook his head. "Well when it does get important, make sure you tell me what it is."

She stepped forward and hugged him. She shyly looked up at him, "Okay, I'll remember that…" And Kathryn turned to leave. "I guess I'd better go and give B'Elanna my congratulations then."

Chakotay nodded and turned to her. "Well I'll come with you if you'd like. I haven't really had much of a chance to talk to them recently."

Janeway nodded and beckoned for him to follow her. "Sounds good Chakotay."

Kathryn shook her head as she slowly made her way out of her quarters. He followed her out, and watched her back as they made their way, together to Tom and B'Elanna's quarters. Something was different about the way she held herself though, it was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She finally looked happy.

Did he mean that much to her?

Did she love him to that point, where her life would be ruined if he left?

What was the last question…and what? What was the 'and'?

Chakotay just followed her as she made her way to the chief engineer's quarters. Life might be okay after all. After the Equinox incident he wasn't sure that he could ever forgive her, but he had. He had looked past the behavior, he had looked past the blind rage.

After B'Elanna lost the baby, and life had been turned upside down at the expense of everyone, he wasn't sure he could forgive her, but after wrestling his demons he has.

After everything, Chakotay just wasn't sure that they could ever make it work, but maybe they could. Maybe this time apart and the fear of losing the one you love had helped her see that you only had one chance at love and she had almost lost it.

Maybe life would be okay…

Maybe…

END PART VIII

TBC in Part IX


	9. Chapter 9

Let's Put It Back Where it Belong

by: AW

Part IX

Rated: M

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Length: 1204 words

Date: January 2018

Author's Note: This happens after Equinox, but assumes that the rest of the series didn't happen as it did.

Kathryn rang the chime on the door and stood statue still as she watched the doors open and B'Elanna grin at her commanding officers. "Well hello, do come in."

Kathryn followed B'Elanna to the dining table. "So what brings the two most senior officers of this ship here and 'together'?"

Kathryn smiled. "We just wanted to congratulate you on the baby on the way."

B'Elanna nodded, "Thanks it feels good to know that our dream would come true and that Ensign Jor was nice enough to help us with it."

Chakotay smiled showing the boyish dimples that were so often hidden. "So have you found out if it's a boy or girl yet?"

Tom popped out of the room, "We want to be surprised."

Kathryn smiled, "Well boy or girl, I'm sure you will be wonderful parents."

B'Elanna rushed over to her and embraced her in a hug, "Thank you so much Captain. You don't know how much that means to us."

Kathryn nodded curtly and got up to leave the quarters. "Well we'd better be going for the night; we'll see you at duty call."

Tom looked to B'Elanna and prodded her to ask the question both had been wanting to ask since they saw them enter together.

Finally Tom got up the nerve. "What about you two? Thinking about children?"

Kathryn felt a cloud cover her eyes. She finally opened her mouth to answer and closed it again.

Chakotay came to her rescue. "Together?" He laughed, "We're the Captain and Commander of the ship, not a couple."

Kathryn felt her world crumbling, but kept her thoughts to herself. "Well we'll see you tomorrow."

Chakotay stared at Kathryn and immediately noticed her demeanor. "Have a good night you two."

He got up and ushered Kathryn out of the Lieutenants' quarters. "Kathryn, let's go somewhere to talk."

Kathryn nodded, not trusting herself to voice her thoughts.

Chakotay followed Kathryn to her quarters.

They entered together and Kathryn quickly turned the lights to full allumination. She spun on him, "What are we doing Chakotay?" She paused collecting her thoughts, "Are we just the Captain and Commander or is there something more?"

He stared into her eyes so blue, "There has always been something more Kathryn, whether we wanted to accept it or not."

Kathryn felt the tears threatening to escape her eyes and bent her head up so that their lips touched.

Chakotay stared at her, and pulled away before the kiss got too involved. "If we do this Kathryn, we do it all the way. I'm too old to play games."

Kathryn silently nodded and reached her lips out to touch his once again. The kiss became heated and they slowly made their way to her bedroom: to the bed she had never shared with another soul.

He slowly removed her uniform jacket and looked up into her trusting blue eyes for any signs of doubt.

She pulled the regulation tee-shirt over her head and nodded.

He began taking off the top layers of his uniform. "I felt like I have waited forever for this Kathryn."

She nodded and took off her boots and took down her pants.

She stood beside him and he realized how small she really was. He picked her up, clad only in her bra and underwear and sat her on the bed.

Her small hands fumbled with the clasp to his trousers. "Tell me what you want Kathryn."

"You. I've only ever wanted you."

Chakotay nodded and pulled off his pants and boots staring into her expressive blue orbs. "I want you Chakotay. I want us to join and to be together forever."

Chakotay grinned. "Was that a proposal?"

She was very serious as she answered, "If you want it to be."

He bent down to let his lips claim hers once more as he unclasped the bra at the back that held the prize her was aiming for. "It's all I've ever wanted Kathryn."

She smiled with tears running down her cheeks, and slowly pulled down his boxers to reveal his member standing at attention. "I see I'm not the only one who wants this."

Her mouth engulfed his member and she felt him getting more stiff with her ministrations.

"I can't last like this Kathryn. I know what you've heard over the years but it's only ever been your."

Kathryn pulled off her underwear the last offending piece of clothing and lay down on the bed, waiting for his next move.

He positioned himself on the bed above her, staring at her making sure one last time that this was what she wanted.

He slowly entered her and felt her tightness. "You want this right Kathryn?"

She nodded, "It has just been a while."

He tested her readiness and slowly entered her to the hilt.

He stopped once he was in all the way and felt her adjusting to his size.

When she nodded her readiness he began the dance that couples had been enjoying since the beginning of time.

The movements became frantic and she felt herself go over the edge as he spilled his seed inside her.

The couple grinned at each other, completely spent, and he rolled over to lay beside her.

[PARIS QUARTERS]

Tom stared at B'Elanna, "What was that all about with those two?"

B'Elanna turned to him, "I think we should mind our own business. They have so much more to worry about with the ship than anyone else, and they deal with it in the best way they can."

Tom sighed, "You can feel the sexual tension running between those two, so you think they will ever find each other, and find happiness?"

"I can go talk to Chakotay if you want? See if we can get the scoop on what is going on with them."

Tom nodded, "Maybe."

B'Elanna tapped her combadge. "Computer what is the location of Commander Chakotay?"

"Commander Chakotay is in Captain Janeway's quarters."

She stared at Tom, "They left here hours ago."

Tom got a mischievous look in his eyes. "What is the status of Commander Chakotay and Captain Janeway?"

"Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay are asleep."

Tom laughed, "Maybe we don't have anything to worry about at all."

"I am going to kill that P'tak for letting me worry about him."

Tom smiled, "I think its time to get the betting pools going again."

B'Elanna rolled her eyes, "Leave them alone Tom; they deserve happiness and privacy too."

Tom smiled, "We'll see."

[JANEWAY QUARTERS – FOUR HOURS LATER]

Kathryn rolled over stretching the kinks out of her back only to come face to face with Chakotay. "Well good morning handsome."

He smiled, "Well hello beautiful."

Kathryn blushed it had been a long time since anyone had called her beautiful, but she could get used to it.

END PART IX

TBC in Part X


	10. Chapter 10

If anyone is following this one is a little shorter, its a set up Chapter.

More to come.

AW

Let's Put It Back Where it Belong

by: AW

Part X

Rated: M

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Length: 1204 words

Date: January 2018

Author's Note: This happens after Equinox, but assumes that the rest of the series didn't happen as it did.

The next morning Kathryn and Chakotay arrived on the bridge as Captain and Commander. Nothing more, nothing less.

Janeway turned to Paris, "What's our heading Ensign?"

"On course for home, warp 7."

"Very good, keep her steady. Estimated time to arrival at Earth?"

He looked at her, "Three hours. You did it Captain. You got us back to Earth."

She turned to the rest of the crew. "The Commander and I will be in my ready room if anyone has any problems. We need to get ready for out arrival home."

Tom tried to hide the grin and the snicker behind his hand. "Something funny Mr. Paris?"

"No ma'am."

Chakotay followed Kathryn into the ready room. He raised an eyebrow. "He knows."

Kathryn laughed, "He's thought he's known since our first days in the Delta Quadrant."

He laughed, "He re-opened the betting pools."

"I wonder what he thinks he knows?"

Chakotay shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows with Paris."

Kathryn nodded fully aware of what Mr. Paris is like.

[BRIDGE]

Paris sent Harry a quick message: *I wonder what they're doing in there?*

Tom felt Harry roll his eyes. *It is really none of our business.*

Tom smirked and went back to checking the headings.

[READY ROOM]

Kathryn looked at Chakotay. "I thought of something after last night. I'm not on boosters, there was really no need out there. What about you?"

Chakotay shrugged his shoulders, "Not for a very long time, as you said: Out there, there was no need."

Kathryn sighed, "You better not have knocked me up."

Chakotay looked somber. "Why don't you go to sickbay now, and make sure that nothing comes of last night… unless you wanted something to come of last night?"

Kathryn's jaw dropped open. "Seriously?"

Chakotay laughed, "Okay probably not a good idea."

[BRIDGE]

Tom turned to look at Harry, "Almost there, you might finally get that promotion you've been pining for."

"Very funny Tom."

Tom stared at the image on the view screen, and here we are."

"Paris to Janeway."

"Janeway here."

"You did it Captain. We're home."

[READY ROOM]

Janeway went to give Chakoy a very chaste kiss, but Chakotay would have none of that.

He wound his arms around her body and his hand travelled up into her hair deepening the kiss.

Kathryn heard the hail from the bridge and pulled away. "We have to go Chakotay."

Chakotay dejectedly nodded. "I know. Time to face the music."

Kathryn got a troubled look in her eyes, "We'll make it."

He smiled at her, "I know."

The couple headed out to the bridge. "Open a hailing frequency."

"Kathryn stared at the view screen. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Star Ship Voyager; We're home."

END PART X

TBC in Part XI


	11. Chapter 11

Let's Put It Back Where it Belong

by: AW

Part XI

Rated: M

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Length: 1204 words

Date: January 2018

Author's Note: This happens after Equinox, but assumes that the rest of the series didn't happen as it did.

There was a silence on the bridge as Kathryn stared at the view screen hoping that the admiral, Admiral McIntyre she believed stared at the Captain in disbelief. "Well welcome home Voyager and not a moment too soon. Our fight with the Dominion can really use some experienced officers."

Kathryn nodded and briefly turned to Chakotay. "Admiral, my First Officer Commander Chakotay."

The Admiral nodded, "There will be time to speak of the changes in your crew's positions soon."

"We arrived in Earth's orbit five minutes ago, so we are awaiting instructions. Janeway out."

The Admiral nodded and cut the channel.

Kathryn turned to the rest of the bridge crew. "I'll be in my ready room. Contact me if there are any more issues."

Tom nodded and Chakotay followed her. "So what do you think is going to happen?"

Kathryn shook her head. "I have no idea Chakotay but that Admiral didn't sound too happy about the changes in the officers on the crew."

"I understand that Kathryn but you do realize that we are criminals."

"And most of the Maquis have been either killed or imprisoned based on the report I got from Starfleet earlier today. It confirmed the information you all got in your letters two years ago. The Starfleet ranks are pretty slim, we have lost a lot of good people in the fight with the Dominion."

Kathryn sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. "We get out of the trouble with the Delta Quadrant, and we're back in over our heads here." She looked at Chakotay, "Is this crew ever going to have an easy go at life?"

"I really don't know Kathryn."

"Paris to Janeway?"

"Janeway here."

"I think you'd better come out to the bridge ma'am, I think we have a problem."

Kathryn turned her head to Chakotay, "We'd better get out there."

Kathryn walked onto the bridge, Chakotay in tow to see her crew being held at gunpoint.

One of the Starfleet Officer stared at Chakotay. "Are you Commander Chakotay?"

Chakotay nodded and one of the officers hit Chakotay on the side of the head with the butt of the compression phaser rifle. "On your knees prisoner."

"Kathryn?"

The Officer hit him again. "No talking. You are as of now a prisoner of the Federation and being held under charges of high treason for being a Maquis."

Another Officer stared at Tom, "Tom Paris?"

"Yes."

He smiled a sinister smile, "You are sentenced to serve out the rest of your sentence at the Penal Colony in New Zealand beginning from the day you left."

Kathryn shook her head unbelieving. "You can't do this to my crew."

"I suggest you keep your head down ma'am or you will be charged with collaborating with the enemy."

Kathryn's jaw dropped open in surprise and she felt herself being transported.

She saw the interior of Starfleet headquarters appear before her and she stared around at all the Admirals waiting for her appearance.

"Well welcome home Captain Janeway."

Kathryn stared at the Admiral who had addressed her, "What about my crew? You were holding them at gunpoint. I'd like to point out that they have served my ship exemplarily over the past almost six years."

He shook his head, "With the state of the Federation right now, we can't afford to have loose cannons in our midst; and that is exactly what your 'Former Maquis' crew would be."

He stared at the rest of the Admirals. "Get the Captain's size, get her a new uniform and I want her briefed and back on the front lines by next week."

Kathryn opened her mouth to respond but she was quickly whisked away by a security lieutenant.

[VOYAGER – CARGO BAY 1]

B'Elanna stared around the cargo bay and saw all the former Maquis lined up like rabid animals. "Why are we being treated like this? Where is the Captain?"

Chakotay approached her, "She was transported away, right from the bridge."

B'Elanna let her mouth drop open in surprise. "They can't just do that to her."

Chakotay chuckled, "That's the problem, do what to her?"

"Take her away like that, she has free will."

"Maybe her will is to be told what to do? Maybe after six years of being the be all and end all of the Federation she needs a break?"

"She would never just leave you like she did."

"Maybe we didn't know the woman behind the Captain's mask at all."

END PART XI

TBC in Part XII


	12. Chapter 12

Let's Put It Back Where it Belong

by: AW

Part XII

Rated: M

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Length: 1121 words

Date: January 2018

Author's Note: This happens after Equinox, but assumes that the rest of the series didn't happen as it did.

Kathryn was exhausted. She had been put as Captain of the Excalibur.

They were constantly being chased by Dominion ships, it had been almost a month.

She had no idea where Chakotay or any of the other 'Former Maquis' were; she knew nothing.

Her shift had just ended and she was done for the night, or so she thought.

It was never ending battles, there wasn't really a night and a day when you were always at the mercy of the enemy.

The days blurred together and she almost missed the quiet days in the Delta Quadrant.

And she missed Chakotay terribly.

And once again duty had to come first, and once again her life went on the backburner.

Harry had been made her First Officer.

Tuvok had been given a ship of his own, she wished him well… and then she heard on the Federation news that they were given each day.

The casualty reports.

More friends and comrades destroyed.

More death and more destruction.

And more days lost.

Her Doctor, the Voyager EMH had been reassigned to the Excalibur as well.

So she had two familiar faces; but not the one she wanted to see.

The Captain head the voice of her tactical officer. "Captain, we're getting a priority 1 message."

Kathryn sat in her command chair. "Put it on screen Lieutenant."

She watched in horror as Gul Dukat made the announcement that the Cardassians had joined the Dominion.

Her mouth hung open in surprise.

The transmission ended and Janeway looked to Harry, "Commander in my ready room."

Harry followed her. She had watched Harry age before her very eyes.

The youthful young ensign becoming a seasoned and hard first officer before her very eyes.

They arrived in the ready room. "So what do you think Lieutenant-Commander?"

He sighed, "I think that the trouble had just begun."

Kathryn nodded. "I agree. Put up the cloak. Our new orders are that we have to meet the Excelsior at DS9. Hopefully we can get more answers there."

[2 HOURS LATER – DS9]

Kathryn walked out of the docking bay and was met by Doctor Bashir who took a blood sample. "She's clear Captain."

He stared at her. "I guess you want more information on the Cardassians."

"That would be one place to start." She paused, "It's been almost a month, where are they holding the former Maquis members of the Voyager crew?"

Sisko shook his head, "I am not privy to that information. All I know is they were taken away and an example was made out of them. The people of the Federation wanted retribution."

She stared at him incredulous, "They are not criminals."

"Unfortunately they were. I understand what you're saying and Starfleet appreciates what you did to try and rehabilitate them, but the price has to be paid."

She shook her head. "I'm pregnant Ben."

Sisko was unsure what to say to this blatent announcement. He shook his head. "Let me guess, Chakotay is the father."

Kathryn nodded. "Are you sure they're going to want me on the front line anymore?"

"You're a good Captain, we need all the good personnel in this fight that we can get."

"I'm carrying the baby of a former Maquis!"

Sisko sighed, "They were aware the two of you were married. Most just thought it was a way to keep the Maquis half of your crew in line."

"I would never do something like that. That is not what marriage is about."

"I don't think they care. In their eyes that's what you did; and they can deal with that."

"I am not looking for the approval of Starfleet Ben, I'm looking for the father of my child."

He shook his head, "I think this is one battle you won't win Kathryn."

She shook her head. "I need to know where they're keeping him."

"You don't understand. They are not going to give you that information pregnant or not."

"They have no right to keep him from me."

"Unfortunately at war time the rules are different and they have every rigtht."

Kathryn stared at him. "I'm going to go visit your doctor and have my suspicions confirmed."

"Didn't your doctor confirm this?"

"The possibility hadn't even crossed my mind before this morning."

Ben nodded, "Well good luck, whether you're pregnant or not I'm not sure whether that is a good thing or a bad."

"I don't even know if Chakotay is alive or dead, so I'm not sure." With that thought she left the Captain's office with Harry in tow.

Kathryn turned to Harry. "You don't have to come with me to the med lab. Why don't you go to the promenade and grab something to eat."

Harry shook his head, "I promised Chakotay I would watch out for you no matter what, and I think this qualifies as a reason to do so."

"When did you have time to speak with Chakotay?"

"He had a feeling something like this might go down, and he wanted to make sure that someone was watching your back."

Kathryn let her mouth drop open in surprise. "I guess you're with me then."

Kathryn and Harry walked into the med lab and immediately saw Doctor Bashir. "Hello Doctor."

The Doctor recognized the woman immediately. "Well hello Captain Janeway, what can I do for you today?"

Kathryn looked at the Doctor unsure, "I need you to do a scan for me."

"Looking for anything in particular?"

She drew in a deep breath. "I think I might be pregnant."

The Doctor took out a tricorder, "Well that should be easy enough to find out." He took the tricorder out and pointed it at her abdomen. "Yep, looks like about six weeks."

Kathryn's hand unconsciously drifted down to her abdomen. "Would you like to know the sex?"

Kathryn shook her head, "Let it be a surprise."

She turned and left the med lab. "Well Harry, guess you're going to have to watchcarefully now."

Harry blushed, "I just want to help make sure that yours and Chakotay's baby makes it to the world in good health."

Kathryn nodded, "Let's go back to the ship and surprise our Doctor. You don't have to come with me for that stop."

Harry nodded and followed his Captain back to the docking ring.

END PART XII

TBC in Part XIII


	13. Chapter 13

Let's Put It Back Where it Belongs

by: AW

Part XIII

Rated: M

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Length: words

Date: March 2018

Kathryn walked through the docking port arriving in the Excalibur's hallway.

She was about to make her way to sickbay when an annoying message came through her combadge.

Ensign Lynch messaged her. "Captain you have a priority message coming through from Starfleet Headquarters."

"Acknowledged. Have it transferred to my ready room I'll be up on the bridge momentarily."

Kathryn climbed in the turbolift, "Deck on bridge."

She felt the turbolift move and briefly dropped a hand to her belly. "I hope your dad is okay."

The turbolift stopped at the bridge and Kathryn looked at Harry. "Commander you have the bridge, I'll be in my ready room."

Kathryn drew in a deep breath and sat at the desk and got ready to open the channel.

She opened the channel, and the Admiral she knew as McIntyre, stared at her. "Captain."

"Admiral. I was told this was a priority 1 message. What can I do for you?"

The Admiral stared at the Captain. "We have a new assignment for you."

Kathryn raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"We are sending you to Cardassia. All the information is in the document I just sent you."

The Captain nodded, this was not the assignment she wanted – especially not now – but these were her orders. "I'll look at the document and get back to you."

The Admiral nodded and the screen went black.

She let her head fall to her hands. They didn't know she was pregnant.

She went out onto the bridge. "Commander you have the bridge I'll be in sickbay."

Harry nodded and off she went. She brought the papers with her, she had to run them by the Doctor.

She slowly entered the sickbay, "Ah Captain!"

She looked down. "Doctor."

"What can I do for you today?"

She sighed, "I need you to do a scan for me, and I want you to look over my new assignment."

He looked at her strangely and pulled out his tricorder. He began scanning her and it didn't take him 30 seconds to find her guest. "Captain, you're pregnant."

Kathryn nodded tears brimming her eyes. "From these scans I can tell you its Chakotay's baby."

Kathryn nodded. "Does he know?"

"How could he? We only got back a month ago and I'm not even two months pregnant."

The Doctor nodded, "Seven weeks."

She handed him the paper work. "This is my new assignment: Effective immediately."

The Doctor looked at her, and she knew he was worried. "Do they know that you're expecting?"

She shook her head, "It never even occurred to me until this morning."

He shook her head, "Why you?"

Kathryn pulled out the picture of the agent she would be replacing. "They told me it wouldn't take much in the plastic surgery department to make me look like her."

The Doctor read through the file. "They're putting you as part of the obsidian order. This could be a very dangerous assignment."

Kathryn nodded, "I know." She put a protective hand on her abdomen. "I just hope it doesn't get too dangerous for this little one."

She rubbed the place where she knew her and Chakotay's baby resided. "The paperwork says two months at most, will I be able to hide the fact that I'm pregnant for

that long?"

The Doctor hesitated, "Yes it should be fine but I can't guarantee the safety of you or your baby if the mission lasts longer than that."

Kathryn nodded, "I understand Doctor." She paused, "Will you be performing the surgery on me?"

"I am capable of it, are you sure that you want the surgery performed here, on your ship. The mission is classified after all."

She pursed her lips, "I guess you're right Doctor. They can perform the surgery on Deep Space Nine and then I can flow right into the role."

The Doctor nodded still looking unsure. "Good luck Captain."

[2 WEEKS LATER - DS9]

Kathryn awoke from the surgery and ran her hand over her formerly smooth features to feel the bumps of a Cardassian visage.

She stood up and saw Garak, the tailor staring at her with a bundle of clothing outstretched towards her. "Here you are Captain, the appropriate uniform for an obsidian order Gul." He paused staring at her features, "You do look a lot like her; the Doctor did a fantastic job."

She took the clothes and made her way to the back of the medical area where there was privacy to change.

As she pulled off the offending sick bay clothes she ran her hand along her abdomen. She wasn't showing yet, but her stomach had become firm where she knew her and Chakotay's son or daughter was nestled.

She quickly dressed in the Cardassian garb and smoothed her hands down her front, making sure no one could tell.

She put on the stiletto heels of the Cardassian order, and spun around showing off her new features.

She walked out to the main medical area and surprised the Doctor by how convincing a Cardassian she made. "Well let's get this over with, have you called for transport?"

The Doctor nodded and she made her way to the docking area where her wait for her transportation would commence.

END PART XIII

TBC IN PART XIV


	14. Chapter 14

Let's Put It Back Where it Belongs

by: AW

Part XIV

Rated: M

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Length: words

Date: March 2018

[3 WEEKS LATER]

Kathryn stared at her reflection in the mirror. The baby was beginning to make its presence known.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this a secret.

She had been told that she would be making her way to DS9 to meet with Sisko and Kira to make one more plea on behalf of the founders.

The obsidian order believed the wormhole would be theirs.

She sighed. She wished they had've been able to give her more information on the woman she was impersonating.

Apparently she was joined with a man in the order, that had been on a mission for the past six weeks.

He had been tailing the female changeling and the moment that Gul Dukat was no longer in charge of the Cardassian forces he had been informed that he was to return to the homeworld.

If they were going to find out she was pregnant, and scan the child they would know that neither she nor the child were Cardassian.

The doors to her 'home' on Cardassia opened. "Amlee, I missed you so much."

He approached her and she felt his lips descend on hers. "Dupart, I missed you as well." She paused, "So how is the war with the Alpha Quadrant inferior species going?"

He just snarled, "Aside from Gul Dukat messing everything up for us and Dumar trying desperately to put it back together I guess it could be worse."

She felt his hand sliding underneath her shirt and begin fondling her breasts. She knew there had been quite a change in their size since finding out she was pregnant.

He trailed kisses down her neck and she breathed in a quick breath at the unexpected touching of her oversensitive breasts.

"What's wrong?"

Kathryn shook her head unsure of how to handle this. "I am being sent out to DS9 next week to prove that we are the superior race and that the wormhole is ours."

Dupart leered at her, "Well then that gives us tonight to make up for six weeks of lonliness."

He quickly did away with her shirt and pulled the skirt down so that she was standing in her undergarments and stilettos.

Most men would find this arousing, and Dupart did too. "I almost forgot how attractive you were."

"I'll make it so after tonight you never forget."

He Growled again and snapped off her bra so that she was down to her underwear and boots. "Take those boots and those underwear off so you can show me exactly what you mean."

Kathryn slowly and seductively took her boots off, then Dupart had had enough and quicly tore off her underwear. She stared at him as he took her roughly over her shoulder and brought her into the bedroom.

He quickly entered her and she felt her dry sheath ripping and the savage move and willed herself not to cry out at the invasion.

20 minutes later it was over and he walked over to the bar area and poured two glasses of Kanar and handed one to Kathryn as she pulled her cloths on that she slept in.

She brought the glass to her lips and thought about the child she carried.

She grinned slyly at him and put the glass on the table. "I don't think I feel like drinking tonight?"

"It was a long day."

Dupart took it at face value and downed both drinks.

He laid down on the bed beside her draping his arm over her body, and kissed her cheek once more before he fell into an alcohol induced slumber.

She laid down in the bed and thought *God forgive me for what I have done for the Federation.*

She soon fell into an exhausted sleep.

[DS9 – Sisko's office]

Sisko stared at Kira. "We got a coded message from Captain Janeway. She is coming to DS9 to negotiate ownership of the wormhole.

"

"We have to get her out of there."

Sisko nodded, "Get the Chief on this. I want to make it look like there was a shuttle accident and all hands died. I want to get her back on the station. This is going down next week. We need to be ready to get her back."

[Cardassian homeworld]

Dupart woke up and made his way to the 'kitchen' and made some breakfast for the two of them.

"When do you have to go to work?"

Kathryn smiled, "I have today off."

Dupart stared at her, "I wish I did as well. I have to be at headquarters in an hour." He looked at her suggestively, "Be ready when I get home."

She tried to smile seductively at him, "You know I will."

And he was gone.

Kathryn went to the desk and brought up the plans of the area where they held prisoners.

Yesterday she had heard her 'colleagues' speaking of a group of 'Maquis' they had brought in a couple of months ago.

She pulled up the list of the prisoner that were there. *B'Elanna Torres, Jor, Chakotay, Tabor…* The list went on. *Well at least I know they're alive.* She looked

farther down and saw the deaths, *Chell, Dalby, Henly…* Again the list went on.

She let a tear escape for the fallen members of her crew.

She went to her bag or tricks and took out a transponder. She knew as part of the Obsidion order she could go in there and 'torture them for information' with no cameras on her.

Kathryn put on her Obsidion order garb, took out the transponder and made her way to the jail.

[JAIL WHERE MAQUIS WERE BEING HELD]

Kathryn walked up to where the guard was and stared at him.

Quickly she flashed her credentials. "I need to see a prisoner called 'Chakotay'. He was the leader of that group, I need to show what the price is for disobeying the Cardassians."

She pointed toward the Cameras. "No Cameras."

The guard stared at her and snickered and shut the cameras down.

The doors to the cell opened and she saw a place where she could sit in wait for Chakotay to be brought to her.

It felt like forever until Chakotay was dragged into the room with her.

He has a black eye and his hair was grown out more than she remembered it.

She waved the guard off. "He thinks he's had it bad so far… he doesn't know."

The guard unceremoniously dropped Chakotay on the floor and left the room.

Kathryn slowly approached Chakotay and tilted his face up to her.

"Chakotay."

He'd know that voice anywhere. He thought he was hallucinating as he stared into the fact of an obsidian guard. He shook his head. "Who are you?"

She stared at him trying to get him to see beyond the outside.

She knew that he recognized her voice. "It's me Chakotay."

He stared at her and for a moment she saw a glimpse of the man she recognized and the man she loved; but as quickly as the recognition appeared it was gone.

She walked up to him and he shied away, "Oh you poor sweet man."

She reached her hand up and traced the outline of his tattoo; a very personal and familiar motion.

For a minute she saw her husband again; and then he was gone. "I'll get your out of here Chakotay, you just have to hold out a little longer."

She kissed the top of his head. "I love you."

The words seemed to break through the spell for a moment.

Then it was gone.

Months of self-protection had created a wall around his true self.

She sighed and quickly used the laser scalpel to place the subdermal probe under the skin on his back. She looked around quickly. "Get up prisoner. If you're going to meet your maker, do it on your feet!"

She buzzed for the guard to let her out and as she did she backhanded Chakotay across the face. "He doesn't even know who he is anymore. Your men did a good job of breaking him."

The Cardassian leered at Kathryn. "My mend and I always do."

Kathryn walked past the guards and was transported to her designated home. She sent out a message that was hidden beneath the second message that reported that they had broken the Maquis.

The second one was to Harry. It said simply three words. I found them.

End Part XIV

TBC in part XV


	15. Chapter 15

Let's Put It Back Where it Belongs

by: AW

Part XV

Rated: M

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Length: 995 words

Date: April 2018

End Part XV

Kathryn stared at the living room where she knew she was to wait for Dupart to come home.

She had put on a seductive outfit and stood in wait.

Tomorrow she would be going home. She just had to make it through tonight.

She sighed as she head the doors to their home open and she got up and made her way to the man that was this woman's husband.

Slowly she brought her lips up to his and deepened the moment.

She had thought about what she would do about the child and she had decided.

She had read the many pages of this woman's personal life.

They had tried for children before and she had miscarried three times. Kathryn would make the man believe this child was his and not have her scanned.

"I have a surprise for you."

He pulled away and stared into her eyes, "I'm sure you do."

She grabbed his hand and ran it down her belly. He pulled away startled. "You're going to make me a father?"

Kathryn smiled. "You're finally going to get your son it seems."

He leered at her. "Have you had the doctor check you out?"

She shook her head, "Not yet. We lost three before this one, and I want to make sure that it's going to go well before I make it known to anyone but you."

Dupart nodded and took what she said at face value. "Now I know why you didn't want to drink the Kanar."

She stared at him, "Just wanted to be safe."

"Are you sure that you should be doing the negotiating tomorrow?"

She laughed, "We start taking me off my assignments someone will know there is something up."

Dupart nodded his agreement and took her into the bedroom.

He laid his hand on her belly and felt the movement. "How far along are you?"

"Well far enough that you can feel the child's movements."

He nodded and pulled her down to the bed. "I have to sleep, tomorrow the wormhole will be ours."

Dupart nodded and she felt him fall into sleep.

[DS9 – briefing room]

Harry stood and stared at the commanding officers. "I read and re-read the communiqué from Captain Janeway. She found where they were holding the Maquis, and she said that we have to make this explosion look like it came from the founders."

Sisko nodded. "Get Odo involved we have to get this ready to go by tomorrow morning."

Harry nodded and made his way out to see Odo.

[DS9 – OPS]

Harry walked up to Odo. "Captain Sisko said that we have to make the explosion look like it came from the Founders."

Odo nodded and let a drop of his Changeling body fall into a cup. "That should be enough for the Chief to rig something up."

Harry nodded and took the DNA over to O'Brien. "So Chief what do we have going on?"

"I have the body of the woman that Kathryn Janeway was impersonating sitting in stasis. We're going to piggyback that transport to the ship as we get Janeway out."

Harry worried about everything. "We're sure this is going to work?"

O'Brien nodded, "We'll make it work."

[CARDASSIAN HOMEWORLD – DUPART HOME 0700 HOURS]

"Well, here goes nothing."

Dupart kissed his wife. "The Alpha Quadrant and the wormhole will be ours."

Janeway nodded and left the house.

She got out of view of Dupart and tapped the microprobe under her skin that the Doctor had placed there the day she left – the mission was just about finished.

She sent a message to the Doctor telling him that she had divulged the pregnancy and that he would have to make sure that the body showed a pregnancy in order for the deception to be complete.

[DS9 – MED LAB]

Doctor Bashir and their Holodoctor worked on the body of the woman that Kathryn was impersonating. "There I think we're all done here. The body will appear as if she was close to three months pregnant which is about the stage the Captain is at."

Bashir nodded. "And the chief has it set up to look like the Founders destroyed the ship that Kathryn Janeway is coming back on."

"Looks like we're all ready. The Captain has turned on her homing beacon so we will be able to track her once she gets into transporter range."

The men stared at it each other. "Now all we have to do is wait."

[CARDASSIAN SHIP – OBSIDION ORDER]

"We almost have the wormhole in our grasp, I can feel it."

Kathryn stared at the other women in the ship. "The Alpha Quadrant will be ours."

The third woman hailed DS9. "We're ready on our approach."

"We're ready for you in Docking Port 3."

The ladies nodded and began the descent towards the Docking area.

And then there was an explosion, and Kathryn felt weightless and she hoped all of their timing was perfect.

[DS9 – MED LAB]

The Doctors looked over Kathryn.

She had been beamed over three hours ago and they had kept her in a deep sleep as they continued the surgery.

Captain Sisko was dealing with the Cardassian government and their outrage at the destruction of one of their ships containing high ranking Obsidion order parties.

They had scanned and found Changeling DNA, the deception was complete.

They had found the DNA remnants of the three woman who were supposedly on the shuttle.

All that was left to do was wait for Captain Janeway to awaken.

And they would find their former colleagues.

And life for everyone would be all the better.

This would turn the tide of the war – hopefully in their favor.

End Part XV

TBC in part XVI


	16. Chapter 16

Let's Put It Back Where it Belongs

by: AW

Part XVI

Rated: M

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Length: words

Date: July 2018

The Doctor stared at Admiral Janeway. They had kept her sedated for three days.

He stared at her belly and realized why she had been forced to divulge her secret. There was no hiding the baby anymore.

They had negotiated the release of the Maquis, stating to the Cardassians that these freedom fighters would be an asset in the fight against the Dominion.

It was time to wake Kathryn Janeway, and when he did there would only be good news about the father of her child.

That he would join her.

That he would find out of the life she carried that was half his doing.

He walked up to her prone form and allowed the hypospray to bring out of her sleep induced state.

She slowly woke up and he watched her hand fall automatically to her belly, as if making sure the child was still there.

She sat up and let a breath escape her assured that she had made it home. "Admiral, nice to have you back."

Kathryn smiled, "Nice to be back."

She let her hand graze over her features that had been returned to their rightful state. "I am so glad to be back."

The child moved within her and she let her hand fall to her belly. "Did you fix any abrasions from my time with the Cardassians?"

The EMH nodded and stared at her. "The Cardassians are letting the Maquis go. We convinced them that they would be an asset in the fighting against the Dominion."

There was a brief glimmer of hope in her eyes and then it was gone. "He didn't even recognize me, they broke him Doctor."

The Doctor nodded, "There is going to be a lot of healing when they get back. I convinced Starfleet to give you some time off now that Chakotay is coming home and you have a baby on the way."

She laughed, "I bet that took some cajoling."

He watched as her child moved, he placed a hand on her belly. "It will all be worth it when Chakotay comes back to you."

Kathryn looked at him, "I just hope he remembers me."

"I don't think he could ever forget."

She sighed, "So when are they coming back to us?"

He smiled at her, "They should be here within the hour."

Kathryn nodded and looked at him. "I need to put some clothes on that aren't Sickbay Garb."

The Doctor pulled out a bag from behind his back. "Garak – the DS9 tailor – sent this for you."

Kathryn peeked inside the bag and saw a lovely royal blue maternity dress. "I hope it fits."

The Doctor looked at her, "I knew your size before you got pregnant, I just said make a maternity dress."

She nodded her head and stared at him, "Thank you Doctor." She looked at him once again, "Have they assigned us quarters?"

"There is a suite for you and Chakotay in Habitat ring level two." He handed her the key card and they codes to get in. "They are yours as long as you're stationed at Deep Space Nine."

Kathryn put on the dress. It was knee length and allowed her belly lots of room to grow. The tailor was good.

She walked out of the small bathroom and showed the Doctor the new dress. He smiled at her, "You look wonderful Admiral."

She smiled at him, "I hope Chakotay thinks so."

"He will Admiral."

"I'm going to go wait for him in our temporary quarters."

The Doctor nodded and watched his former Captain leave the med lab. When Chakotay arrived he would show him to his temporary quarters.

[45 MINUTES LATER]

The Doctor had met the former Maquis and found Chakotay had indeed been broken.

He escorted his former Commanding officer to his quarters where he would get the surprise of a lifetime when he saw the Admiral's condition. "Well Doctor so this is where they're putting me up is it?"

The Doctor nodded and handed Chakotay the access codes for the quarters. "The Admiral is looking forward to seeing you."

A cloud came over Chakotay's face. "I never thought I'd see her again. After she was transported away from us on the bridge, I assumed that all her dreams of getting home to the Alpha Quadrant had come true without me."

The Doctor smiled at Chakotay, "Trust me she needs you now more than ever."

Chakotay looked at the Doctor strangely, "Are you sure she wants to see me now?"

The Doctor nodded his head and entered the code for the former Command Couple's quarters.

Kathryn heard the door to the quarters opening and breezed into the living room. She saw Chakotay and rushed up to him throwing herself in his arms. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Chakotay stared surprised at the woman who he thought he would never see again when a foot, maybe an arm hit him in the stomach.

He pulled her away from him and stared at her changed form and placed a hand on her belly. "Is it mine?"

Kathryn stared at him shocked. "Yes, of course it's yours." She pulled down the shoulder of her dress and showed him the tattoo. "You once told me this was as good in your culture as a marriage license."

Chakotay stared at her shocked that she had wanted this from him. "What about Starfleet? What about the Federation?"

She grabbed his hand and placed it on the baby, "What about us?"

Chakotay looked at her dumbfounded, "You really want this?"

Kathryn nodded tears in her eyes, "I always have."

TBC in part XVII


	17. Chapter 17

Let's Put It Back Where it Belongs

by: AW

Part XVII

Rated: M

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Length: 975 words

Date: August 2018

[2 MONTHS AGO]

The Cardassian brought his hand back and slapped Chakotay across the face. "Maquis scum."

Chakotay stared at the carsassian but refused to give any information, "I am no longer a Maquis and I haven't been for years."

His thoughts went back to the moment he first saw Kathryn. He didn't care that she had been transported away, she would come back.

He loved her.

He was brought out of his reverie by another slap across the face. "You will tell me what you know,"Tell me what I need to know. I know that you were very close to now Admiral Janeway. I

want to know what she knows about Tau Ceti."

Chakotay searched his memory, she had told him about this before. She was a young lieutenant. It had to do with the day her father and fiancé died. It had wounded her severly.

He had felt for her, but he had known something like that she had buried and dealt with. He had wanted to help her but couldn't, this was something that was done.

He had spoken to her of the child she had lost that had been 'Justin's', a life long passed.

He felt the Cardassian grab his hair and lift him up. "We will get the information out of you and if not you we will get it out of her"

His eyes got wide as he thought about Kathryn getting tortured by the Cardassians.

"You won't be able to break her."

The Cardassian laughed, "You sound awfully sure of that."

Chakotay glared at the Cardassian. "I know that."

The Cardassian slapped him again. "Maybe we'll have better luck with the pregnant one."

Chakotay knew exactly who he was talking about. Jor was due to give birth in the next couple of weeks to Tom and BElanna's baby. "Even Cardassians must know not to hurt a woman carrying a baby."

The Cardassian leered at him, "We already took care of the baby issue."

Chakotay felt the light in his eyes go out as he thought about what they might have done to the child. "You'll never get anything out of any of us, and if you hurt Kathryn I will kill you."

The Cardassian laughed, "So she is your weak spot."

[PRESENT]

Kathryn stared at the man before her in the throes of a nightmare. She shook his arm. "Chakotay."

He was caught in the nightmare all she heard was, 'if you hurt her I'll kill you."

She sighed. She could not imaging the hell he was going through. She tried another tactic, "Commander!"

He slowly awoke from his nightmare state. "Kathryn?"

The questioning in his eyes bothered her. "It's me Chakotay. You're home."

He shook his head and threw himself at her. "We're all okay?"

She kissed the top of his head. "We're all okay." She pause shed knew that Chakotay had not heard this yet. "Ensign Jor had the baby. It was a girl. Tom and B'Elanna named her Miral after B'Elanna's mother."

He shook his head. "That's great." He looked down at her belly. "What about our little one?" He put a hand out to touch the child growing in its mother and pulled it away unsure. "Is our baby okay?"

Kathryn smiled. "Of course he or she is." She put his hand on her belly so he could feel the baby squirming. "Better than okay now that their daddy is here."

Chakotay rubbed his hand along her belly and felt the product of their love and companionship showing itself. "We love you Chakotay and we're glad you're home."

He kissed her on the lips. "I'm glad I'm home too."

She looked at him. "Someday, you're going to have to tell me about those nightmares."

He sighed. "I don't wish that on anyone and I don't want to give you any more nightmares to think about."

Kathryn's lips approached his and they lay back down.

His hands wandered up to her engorged breasts and Kathryn felt how sensitive they had become since the pregnancy. "I want to see you Kathryn; all of you."

Kathryn blushed and Chakotay thought it was adorable. "Kathryn, I want to see you." His and went to the bottom of her nightgown and began pulling it up.

Kathryn attempted unsuccessfully to pull the nightgown back down. "Just let me do this for you. Let me make you feel more comfortable, and show you that you are still beautiful." Kathryn stopped struggling and let him take the offending clothes off.

She lay there before him in nothing but her underwear and Chakotay began worshipping her body. He trailed kisses along her body. She heard the whispering to her unborn child and let the tears of happiness fall.

He reached her engorged breasts and began worshipping them and she felt the sensitive nubs standing at attention.

He licked his way around the areolas and she groaned in pleasure as he continued his ministrations.

She ran his hands through his hair and hadn't realized the thoughts she was thinking escaped her lips, *I love you.*

And he momentarily stopped his worship and smiled at her, "I know."

She brought his lips up to his and a gentle kiss ensued.

He slowly entered her beginning the slow up and down movements that had months ago created the life in her belly. He stared at her as he let himself go. "I love you so much Kathryn."

She nodded afraid to speak and stared into his soulful brown eyes, as she let a smile grace her features.

TBC in part XVIII


	18. Chapter 18

Let's Put It Back Where it Belongs

by: AW

Part 18

Rated: M

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Length: 941 words

Date: July 2019

[2 weeks after part 17]

Kathryn and Chakotay had fallen into a soothing life on DS9.

As Kathryn approached her fifth month and Chakotay got back to a life of freedom.

He stared at her, "It would have been much harder for me to come back to this life without you and the baby."

She smiled. "I wouldn't have let you stay in that prison. We've been through too much together."

"After Voyager and after the Maquis were put in jail, I didn't think that this life would ever be ours." He brought her lips up to meet his.

"We were always destined to get here. I just wasn't sure it would ever become a reality." Kathryn smiled at him. "We both made a lot of sacrifices to get here, and it became a reality."

They paused as they heard Colonel Kira's voice over the comm. "Kira to Admiral Janeway."

Janeway got a funny look on her face. "Janeway here."

"Can you please meet me on the bridge and bring your husband too."

She turned to Chakotay asking what this was all about with her eyes. He shrugged. "What is this about Colonel?"

"We'll explain everything when you get here. Kira out."

Kathryn took Chakotay's hand and led him up to Deep Space Nine's command post.

Ten minutes later Kathryn and Chakotay entered the bridge seeing the Cardassians filling the Command area and a face she knew well starting back at her. "Admiral this is Leget Dupart. He has been placed as the person in Command of the Cardassian military after Dukat and Damar were killed."

The Cardassian who she knew all too well put out a hand to greet the Admiral. Kathryn took Dupart's hand and stared at the obviously pregnant Janeway. "Admiral."

She turned to Chakotay staring imploringly at him. She turned to Kira, "Colonel we have to get going. We have much to do today and we're not officially back on duty until after the little one gets here."

Kira nodded and she and Chakotay made their way back to their quarters.

Kathryn rushed into their quarters and sat down heavily on the couch her head going to her hands.

She felt the tears coming to her eyes. Chakotay sat down beside her. He took his hands and brushed the tears from her eyes. "Hey what's wrong?"

She sniffled and turned to her husband. "Remember I told you that my last mission was on Cardassia right before you came back to me."

Chakotay nodded.

"My mission was posing as that man's wife as part of the Obsidion order."

He stared at her, "That was months ago. Are you worried that he will recognize you? I won't let the Cardassians do anything to you."

She drew in a deep breath, "They're our allies now."

He put his hand on her belly. "I won't let anything happen to you or our daughter."

Her quiet tears halted. "You can't promise me that."

He pulled her to him in an embrace of love. "Nothing will happen. They'd have to have a death sentence to harm the Delta Darling."

She smiled at the pet name he had for her. "I suppose but we have to go visit the Doctor today for our five month check-up."

She nodded and they proceeded to the Excelsior's bridge.

An hour later Kathryn and Chakotay walked into the Excelsior's sickbay. "Activate the EMH."

The Doctor appeared out of thin air. "Please state the nature of –"

The Doctor stared at Kathryn. "Ah, Captain… I mean Admiral, Commander. Time for a check-up I see."

Kathryn nodded and ran her hands over her ever expanding belly.

"Please take a seat on the biobed."

The Doctor took out his tricorder and began running it over Kathryn's belly."Hmmn…"

Chakotay stared at the Doctor. "What does that mean Doc?"

The Doctor smiled. "Oh nothing to worry about just they messed up her dates. She's closer to six months than five."

Kathryn let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "The way you were scanning me I thought it was something more serious."

The Doctor smile, "No junior is doing just fine."

Chakotay approached the biobed and took Kathryn's hand in his and rubbed it over her belly. "Our baby is healthy."

Kathryn nodded. "We couldn't have better news." She turned to Chakotay, "Let's go home."

The couple made their way back to their quarters and stared at each other as they contemplated their babyChakotay's large hand reached over and touched her abdomen where there son or daughter rested. "Kathryn the timing totally makes sense. All that mean is we got pregnant that last night on Voyager."

She nodded and let her hand join his on her belly. "It seems so long ago now."

"So much has happened to us since then."

Kathryn nodded. She heard the door chime and went to answer.

Her worst fears came true when she opened the door and saw Dupart standing there.

"They're right you do look like my Amlee did."

Kathryn drew in a deep breath as she stared at the man whose wife she had impersonated all those months ago.

She heard Chakotay's deep voice. "Kat who is it?"

Dupart stared at the admiral. "Answer your husband Admiral."

Kathryn's jaw dropped open in surprise as she felt a transporter take her away.

END PART 18

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 19


	19. Chapter 19

Le's Put It Back Where it Belongs

Part 19

by: AW

Rated: M

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Length: 830 words

Date: October November 2019

[2 H0URS AFTER PART 18 – CARDASSIAN SHIP]

Kathryn groaned and rolled over onto her back.

Her hand went quickly to her belly feeling the baby squirm in her belly,

Kathryn glared at the man. "I'm not; My name is Kathryn Janeway. I'm am Admiral in Starfleet."

Dupart cackled, "Just keep thinking that my dear. We'll see when our son is born."

Kathryn's hand quickly went to her belly where she felt her daughter kick. "Have your doctor scan me it will tell you this baby is not Cardassian and neither am I."

The Cardassian approached Kathryn and looked down at the woman who was a good foot shorter than him. "That is our son you're carrying: You know it and I know it."

She glared at him. "Have your doctor check me and the baby. It will tell you it's a girl and we're both human."

The Cardassian stared at the woman who he believed was his wife. "It will all be better once you get reassimilated into the order and the life you once knew."

Kathryn stared at him. "I am not your wife: I never was."

He approached her and ran a scaly hand along her cheek. "It will all be fine soon."

[DS9]

Chakotay stared at the colonel. "I need to know where she went and who took her."

Kira sighed, "I can only guess based on what her last mission to Cardassia was. That mission was classified, so I suggest if you want details you speak with Starfleet."

Chakotay looked one last time at the Colonel and made his way to the transporter room where he made his way back to their ship.

Maybe the Doctor would have more information for him.

[EXCELSIOR]

Chakotay stormed into sickbay. "Doctor I need to know everything you know about Kathryn's last mission to Cardassia: Before I came back."

He stared at the distraught man before him. "That mission was classified; and you're no longer with Starfleet."

"Kathryn is my wife and that is our daughter that she's carrying."

The Doctor sighed. "That may be so but she is still very loyal to Starfleet."

"She would not pick Starfleet over our life or our daughter."

The Doctor even though he knew his former Commander was correct could not break the Admiral's silence. He was not sure how much the Admiral had shared with him or how much he himself should divulge. "There is a micro probe that the Admiral had installed on her person not long after she returned from Cardassia. I have a feeling that she knew that something like this was a possibility."

Chaklotay sighed, "Did she ever share her thoughts about this with you?"

"She shared the bare minimum, but she knew that this mission was dangerous and she needed you back. She had just found out she was pregnant; She wasn't even sure that this was something that you wanted too."

"We spoke briefly of this the night that we finally got together on Voyager; but we didn't think something like this would happen on the first time."

The Doctor's mind went back to that day six months ago.

"Captain, your child-bearing days are coming to a close. If you do ever want to have children it is going to have to be soon."

She stared at him, "I haven't even thought about kids for a long time; and I don't even know if Chakotay is interested in this."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the Captain. "I can give you something to make conception easier but I think that you and the Commander need to have a conversation."

Kathryn nodded and felt the Doctor give her a hypo-spray. She rubbed the spot on her neck where the Doctor had injected her with something. "That will negate your boosters and up your hormone levels."

"Thank you, Doctor." And she left.

He looked to the former Commander. "Chakotay; did the Admiral ever talk to you about Children before your first night together?"

He sighed, "Babies were the last thing on her mind that night."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows giving away more than Chakotay thought he was meaning to. "What Doctor; What are you not telling me?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nothing just that the admiral may not have been as surprised when she ended up pregnant as you might have thought she may have been."

Chakotay shook his head. "We have to get her back Doctor."

The Doctor nodded and went into his office.

[CARDASSIA PRIME]

Kathryn rolled out of bed. She had to get out of here.

She had to get back to her real life.

She had; she had to get back to the father of her daughter.

She had to.

END PART 19

TBC IN PART 20


	20. Chapter 20

Le's Put It Back Where it Belongs

Part 20

by: AW

Rated: M

Pairing: J/C, P/T

Summary: Re-write of everything after Equinox

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or episodes, but the story however twisted is mine.

Length: 1335 words

Date: October 2019

[2 H0URS AFTER PART 18 – CARDASSIAN SHIP]

Kathryn groaned and rolled over onto her back.

Her hand went quickly to her belly feeling the baby squirm in her belly,

Kathryn glared at the man. "I'm not your wife! My name is Kathryn Janeway. I'm am Admiral in Starfleet."

Dupart cackled, "Just keep thinking that my dear. We'll see when our son is born."

Kathryn's hand quickly went to her belly where she felt her daughter kick. "Have your doctor scan me it will tell you this baby is not Cardassian and neither am I."

The Cardassian approached Kathryn and looked down at the woman who was a good foot shorter than him. "That is our son you're carrying: You know it and I know it."

She glared at him. "Have your doctor check me and the baby. It will tell you it's a girl and we're both human."

The Cardassian stared at the woman who he believed was his wife. "It will all be better once you get reassimilated into the order and the life you once knew."

Kathryn stared at him. "I am not your wife: I never was."

He approached her and ran a scaly hand along her cheek. "It will all be fine soon."

[DS9]

Chakotay stared at the colonel. "I need to know where she went and who took her."

Kira sighed, "I can only guess based on what her last mission to Cardassia was. That mission was classified, so I suggest if you want details you speak with Starfleet."

Chakotay looked one last time at the Colonel and made his way to the transporter room where he made his way back to their ship.

Maybe the Doctor would have more information for him.

[EXCELSIOR]

Chakotay stormed into sickbay. "Doctor I need to know everything you know about Kathryn's last mission to Cardassia: Before I came back."

He stared at the distraught man before him. "That mission was classified; and you're no longer with Starfleet."

"Kathryn is my wife and that is our daughter that she's carrying."

The Doctor sighed. "That may be so but she is still very loyal to Starfleet."

"She would not pick Starfleet over our life or our daughter's life."

The Doctor even though he knew his former Commander was correct could not break the Admiral's silence. He was not sure how much the Admiral had shared with him or how much he himself should divulge. "There is a micro probe that the Admiral had installed on her person not long after she returned from Cardassia. I have a feeling that she knew that something like this was a possibility."

Chaklotay sighed, "Did she ever share her thoughts about this with you?"

"She shared the bare minimum, but she knew that this mission was dangerous and she needed you back. She had just found out she was pregnant; She wasn't even sure that this was something that you wanted too."

"We spoke briefly of this the night that we finally got together on Voyager; but we didn't think something like this would happen on the first time."

The Doctor's mind went back to that day six months ago.

"Captain, your child-bearing days are coming to a close. If you do ever want to have children it is going to have to be soon."

She stared at him, "I haven't even thought about kids for a long time; and I don't even know if Chakotay is interested in this."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the Captain. "I can give you something to make conception easier but I think that you and the Commander need to have a conversation."

Kathryn nodded and felt the Doctor give her a hypo-spray. She rubbed the spot on her neck where the Doctor had injected her with something. "That will negate

your boosters and up your hormone levels."

"Thank you, Doctor." And she left.

He looked to the former Commander. "The Captain spoke to me about conception six months ago and she assured me she would speak with you about it."

Chakotay pursed his lips together and thought back to their rushed entrance into the Alpha Quadrant. *Maybe that's what she wanted to speak with me about in the ready room when we first arrived in the Alpha Quadrant.*

"Doctor I think with all the excitement that happened when we got back to the Alpha Quadrant, we just ran out of time." He stared at the Doctor. "Doctor no matter what happens I don't blame Kathryn for anything. We both wanted this baby."

The Doctor nodded apparently satisfied with this answer. "Now all we have to do is get her back."

[CARDASSIAN SHIP]

Kathryn awoke slowly from her dream state.

She put her hand on her belly and felt the baby squirm. She got up and stared at the man sleeping on the bed. Drunken sleeping. She remembered the Canar from the night before that Dupart had taken in a kind of Victory dance.

She walked into the bathroom and emptied her bladder and tapped the micro-probe under the skin of her wrist. *Hopefully they'll get my message.*

[EXCELSIOR]

Chakotay was sleeping fitfully when he heard a hail from the Doctor. "Doctor to Chakotay. We got a hail from the Adrmiral."

[SICKBAY]

Chakotay rushed into sickbay. "We are going to get her back right?"

"The hail came from a Carsassian ship five light-years from us." He paused, "I called Lieutenant Kim to sickbay."

Harry rushed into sickbay. "Do we know where she is?"

The Doctor smiled. "We found her, now all we have to do is get her back."

Chakotay stared at Harry, "Do we have the cloak working Harry?"

Harry nodded.

Chakotay went to the bridge with Harry in tow. "Let's get his cloak on and get Kathryn back."

Harry nodded and followed Chakotay to the bridge. "Let's go and get your wife and your baby back."

Chakotay nodded. "Here are the co-ordinates where Kathryn is. Do you think you can get a precision transporter lock on her?"

Harry drew in a deep breath. "I will do my best to make sure that your family gets out of this."

[CARDASSIAN SHIP]

Kathryn slowly walked back to the bed. She lay down next to Dupart. His arm draped across her belly.

"I had to user the washroom."

Dupart nodded at her and lay her back down lifting her night shirt and running his hands over her belly. "How is our son doing?"

Kathryn internally cringed as she was intimately touched by the man and hoped that her recue would be soon. "He's active tonight."

His hands came up and touched her breasts. All she could think is this was not what she wanted; but it was something she would have to endure until she went

back home.

She closed her eyes as the man towered over top of her. He tested her readiness and realized that she was no where near ready for him.

He took his pants off and showed his painfully engorged member to her hoping it would get her ready for him.

She stared at him getting ready above her and hoped she didn't look as frightened and revulsed as she felt.

She felt him slowly enter her and hoped that the rescue would be soon. She felt her daughter moving in her belly as if almost feeling as repulsed as Kathryn herself.

He began the up and down movements and Kathryn felt her body become weightless as she was taken away from the Cardassian life she had endured.

At that moment she finally truly understood what the Maquis had felt towards the Cardassians; and thought for the first time in her life that maybe people truly couldn't change.

END PART 20

TBC IN PART 21


End file.
